erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10 vs Spider-Man
Ben 10 vs Spider-Man is the sixth official installment of ERBofSmoshery's Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixth episode of Season 2. It features ten-year-old shapeshifter, Ben Tennyson, rapping against Marvel superhero, Spider-Man. It was released on January 3rd, 2017. Cast Brian Walters as Ben Tennyson Drake Bell as Spider-Man Xin Wuku as Spider-Man (stunt double) Spidermonkey, XLR8, Rath, Four Arms, Heatblast, and Way Big (animations, cameos) Ten Second Songs as Tarzan (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Flash Thompson and Stan Lee (cameos) Kimmy Gatewood as Gwen Stacy (cameo) Mary Doodles as Mary Jane Watson (cameo) Jenna Marbles as the Black Cat (cameo) Angela Trimbur as Betty Brant (cameo) Lyrics Ben Tennyson is in lime, Spider-Man is in red, Rath is in orange, and Spidermonkey is in blue. 'Ben Tennyson:' Hey, what's this guy do? He looks a little funky! Test Spider-strength: it's a man versus (monkey!) You need a Fasttrack, I'm XLR8-ing rhymes! Drop the dial like it's MJ in a play; It's hero time! (Rath!) Let me tell ya something Peter "Pizza Face" Parker: I'm no ordinary kid; I've got the Megawhatts to spark ya! So cower at my power as I kick a mutant butt And catch his disses 'fore I eat 'em up and spit 'em out like Upchuck! I'm every shape and size, you're a Wade in Underoos Doing anti-hero slanting for the Daily Bugle news! Got this covered like a symbiote, you're Null Void and basic! And Richard Parker's out at sea: the Spider-Tiger, face it! Did Ditto write your plots? Dude, you need an Upgrade! One part kid, but you're one million aliens outplayed! And your chances of winning are Teeny-Weeny as Nanomech! So let's just keep it snappy... pretend it's Gwen's neck! 'Spider-Man:' Nice flop! Mr. Tennyson teach you that Plumber flow? 'Cause you're flushed out! I'm wrapping like a swingin' Snare-(Oh!) I'm in my own right, you're running off of summer ego trips Now let Porker go Spider-Ham on this reckless little Toepick! (Thwip!) I'll give your Blitzwolf a taste of Blitzkrieg! Gonna Frankenstrike you out, but I'm not in your Little League! (Wooo!) You're boring, running with your fancy little Flik Flak! Ask Flash: I Sumo Slammer smash dunk on knick-knacks! The Galvan should've made a rapping mode for all your bland bars! You weren't even chosen, you're the backup for your grandpa! I Spider-Sense no danger in this puny has-been I've got the beautiful women, you got played by Kai Green! (Ohhh!) Ishiyama told me I should give you some tips: Ask your cousin how to fight; she mastered your Omnitrix! I'm the intellectual prodigy to leave you all strung out! You're a hero for minutes until your watch runs out! 'Ben Tennyson:' Let me give you some Feedback: your suits don't suit 'Cause you need the eight legs, dude, count 'em with your re-boots! You should've left 'em both in the trash to get gone! Think you're neighborhood friendly, but you belong in Incarcecon! I'll open up like Ghostfreak to put you on Heatblast And leave you in scraps like the actors you've cast! Your protection record's a bigger flop than your play! So take your radioactive rabies and web-swing away! 'Spider-Man:' You're too immature to fight, and you can't Kinet the dots: Highest grossing movie franchise, and you're battling the mascot! You J.T. and Cash in on all the monsters in your plot But you couldn't work the simplest feature your watch has got! Old news like a Limax, I could break you like a Code! You're so brainless and careless, you sped up your self destruct mode! I'll get the Last Laugh when this Zombozo gets clowned! (Huh!) So babies can't swim... that explains why BEN Drowned! 'Ben Tennyson:' I'm the baddest kid to save the day the world has ever seen! While you're spinning off of Witter's webs and Reilly-cloning Spider Queens! You wanna talk gross? You killed MJ getting frisky! That plot arc was a bigger joke than you in the '60s! 'Spider-Man:' You can't win every battle, but you're no struggle for me! You need to hatch some better Digimon, you Ketchum wannabe! Think you're tough? You got stolen by a middle-aged creep! I'd Piscciss on your show, but you're already in the Deep! 'Ben Tennyson:' (Huh!) Not on my watch, your Spider-Verses are a bore! Now I see why they remake you 'fore you get to Fearsome Four! It's a Grudge Match, freakazoid, and you're not fit to fight me! This Spider bit off Tarzan, now get over here and bite ME! 'Spider-Man:' You couldn't level this, your Change of Face doesn't matter! Can't tackle my Grey Matter with your kid's talk and chatter! But with great power comes such a great kick up the tooshie! Even without the Luna Lobo, you're majorly Yenaldooshi! 'Ben Tennyson:' Great power? Great jerk! You're ab-Skurd, dude, The Worst! When it comes to saving Earth there's only one Omniverse! You can hardly throw a punch, except in New York on a cop! You could say that I'm the only Ben you won't let get shot! Couldn't call me out with Spider-Signal, dweeb, I'm not affected! I wrestled and got respected! You wrestled to get rejected! Without that Stark spark you'd get dropped like a fly! Dude, you're only Grey Matter 'cause you've just been downsized! I came out in a forest fire! You're the worst in the Defenders! And I'm Back with a Vengeance, unlike you in the Avengers! Got a-whack-rap-nophobia, so crawl off if you can Or watch me turn Way Big and squish an incy wincy Spider-Man! 'Spider-Man:' Albedo! Let me come and give your clone a tip-off: You're just the more boring version of the Tim Dean rip-off! You can try and burn me out, but your briquette couldn't harm me! I'm Spectacular, so Marvel with your Rusty Bucket army! My tingling tells me Grandpa goes and leaves you like Electro And your cousin hooks up with your second most deadly foe! You should Permanently Retire with Max and his stinky group I'm fifty-five and counting, you reached nine years and turned to Goop! (Yeah!) My Venom would consume you like I'm Back in Black Widow But you couldn't even squish me in your dream world, kiddo! Not AmpFibbin' you, I'm Overflowing like a Mr. Smoothy! Ditch the toy, and you'd be deader than your live-action movie! (Ohhh!) Poll Who won? Ben Tennyson Spider-Man Trivia General *This is the longest 1 vs 1 battle so far, with a total 88 lines. *This battle features the most cameos so far, at 12. *This is the first battle to feature a superhero. *This is the first battle to feature a rapper transforming into a cameo. *Without counting Nice Peter or EpicLLOYD, this is the first battle to feature a returning title actor. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Ben 10 vs Spider-Man Category:Brian Walters Category:Drake Bell Category:Xin Wuku Category:Ten Second Songs Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Mary Doodles Category:Jenna Marbles Category:Angela Trimbur Category:ERBofSmoshery